


The Writings and Records of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester (If your name is Claude DO NOT READ)

by chewhy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Diary/Journal, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: "I have decided that I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, must record my day to day events in hopes of educating future historians about the inner workings of my mind and how I managed to subtly spread my influence and inform and guide the nobility through these tumultuous times. As thus, I will be recording a short entry at the end of each day summarizing any major events that have occurred since the crowing of the rooster."aka the entirety of fe3h as told by lorenz's secret diary
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Writings and Records of Lorenz Hellman Gloucester (If your name is Claude DO NOT READ)

**Author's Note:**

> so... i think lorenz shows some of the most interesting character development throughout the game, and he has one of the most unique voices (like the way he says words and the syntax he uses ? idk) and i thought it would be fun to see his POV throughout the series! hope you enjoy...

_23 rd of the Great Tree Moon in year 1180 since the founding of the Adrestian Empire_

Dearest Diary,

I have decided that I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, must record my day to day events in hopes of educating future historians about the inner workings of my mind and how I managed to subtly spread my influence and inform and guide the nobility through these tumultuous times. As thus, I will be recording a short entry at the end of each day summarizing any major events that have occurred since the crowing of the rooster.

Let us begin by going over today’s events.

It appears that Claude, the buffoon, ended up nearly getting himself killed by some bandits after running off during training. As much as it displeases me to know that somebody so unfit to rule is meant to be my superior someday, it would be a shame to leave the Leicester Alliance with no head, so I believe it is my duty to relay my thanks to the mercenaries who extended their kindness and mercy to Claude and the other house leaders.

I have seen that woman striding about the monastery speaking to many of the other students (although she has yet to be graced by my presence) so I think I will speak to her later this afternoon and maybe even invite her for a cup of tea. Perhaps she is set to become a student and learn with us? While I’m sure she’s well-versed in combat with her past as a mercenary, I do have to wonder how… graceful she is as a woman, considering she must have been raised among brutish men her whole life. Taking some time to learn from great examples of nobles (like myself) would do her well, I am sure.

Ah, well. I do not suppose there is much else to be recorded for now. Marianne still has yet to muster up the courage to look me in the eyes (is my gaze truly so piercing, so intimidating?) while Hilda seems to be falling over herself to flatter me – although she must know that I intend to play no favorites when I become leader, or at the very least, advisor to the Alliance!

Kindest regards,

_Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_

P.S. Claude if you are reading this STOP IMMEDIATELY AND RETURN MY DIARY TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fire emblem fic! (and also my first fic published in first person haha that is very strange ngl... this is definitely a new writing style for me) hope you guys enjoyed? i also haven't decided which house/route to follow yet, so leave a suggestion in the comments if you'd like! and I'm also open to suggestions for class/recruitment/supports etc. :) i think i might take this as an opportunity to play through the entire game again and focus on lorenz :D
> 
> updates will be short (since it's diary style) but hopefully frequent (at least as frequent as i play the game for a refresher LOL)
> 
> find me on [[twitter (ch3w2)](https://twitter.com/ch3w2)] and [[tumblr (ch3w2)](http://ch3w2.tumblr.com/)]!  
>  **kudos and comments always appreciated**
> 
> [ch3w2.carrd.co](https://ch3w2.carrd.co/)


End file.
